newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Shannon Moore
Shannon Moore, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW. Shannon foi o 1° Wrestler da ECW à subir para o Main Roster, 1° Wrestler vindo da ECW á conquistar um Title esclusivo do Main Roster (Intercontinental Championship) e o 1° Wrestler vindo da ECW á conquistar um World Title (World Heavyweight Championship) (Shannon Moore, junto de Hardy Boy, introduziu Guy Hardy, ao Hall of Fame) "Hardytude" No Explosive Night #4, Del Patron fez uma Open Chalenge à qualquer wrestler que estivesse no Backstage, foi então que Shannon Moore apareceu pela 1° vez... Ele aceitou o desafio e ainda conseguiu vencer Del Patron com a ajuda de uma pequena distração provocada por Hardy Boy. Após isso, foi revelado que os 2 eram grandes amigos de infância. Após a ajuda, Shannon disse ser um seguidor da "Hardytude" e passou à sempre acompanhar Hardy Boy. Ainda no mesmo show,Hardy Boy assinou o contrato garantindo a luta contra Bruno Cena no Explosive Night #5, onde Hardy Boy saiu vitorioso, graças à ajuda de Shannon que lhe salvou quando Cena tentou trapacear com uma Steel Chair Ainda no Explosive Night #5, após o EWF Champion John Vega ter tido que enfrentar Steven Seagal, Will "The Charisma" e Alexandre em uma Elimination Handicap Match na qual saiu derrotado, Evan Miller abusando de sua autoridade anunciou uma Match pelo EWF Championship entre ele contra John Vega, e aproveitando do estado de Vega após sua 1° Match, Evan conseguiu se tornar o EWF Champion. Logo após Evan vencer, Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena dizendo que se vingaria por Evan te-lo demitido do Cargo de GM da ECW... Evan tentou suborna-lo lhe devolvendo o emprego, mas Hardy se recusou, atacou Miller e usou seu contrato pelo EWF Championship Match e conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo EWF Champion No ECW #2, Shannon Moore competiu na 10 Man Gauntlet Match pelo vago Hardcore Championship do Main Event da noite, mas após ser distraído por Will, foi eliminado por Damien Sandow (quem acabou vencendo a Match) No Over the Limit 2014, Shannon enfrentou Del Patron mais uma vez em uma Match em uma Loser gets Fired e como Del Patron perdeu, Shannon pegou o lugar dele no Main Roster. Ainda no Over the Limit 2014, Shannon esteve no Corner de Hardy Boy durante sua Match contra Matheus Daniels em uma Texas Deathmatch pelo EWF Championship, porém Hardy Boy saiu derrotado, assim perdendo o Title Shannon Moore e Hardy Boy obtiveram uma vitória logo em sua 1° Tag Team Match juntos na New EWF, onde derrotaram Alexandre e Will no Explosive Night #6. Antes da Royal Rumble Match 2014, Mysterio fez um desafio de quem o eliminasse ganharia uma luta contra ele numa Ladder Match no Explosive Night #7 pelo Intercontinental Championship e quem o eliminou foi Shannon Moore, que então saiu vitorioso em sua Match contra Mysterio no Explosive Night #7, assim Shannon conseguiu seu 1° Title na EWF. Além disso, Shannon também salvou Hardy Boy de ser atacado por um wrestler misterioso, e graças a isso, Hardy Boy conseguiu vencer o EWF Championship pela 2° vez. Então o Explosive Night #7 foi um show onde os 2 membros da Hardytude deixaram a Arena como Champions. Intercontinental Champion No Explosive Night #8, Shannon Moora foi posto para enfrentar Daniel Bryan em uma Champion VS Champion Match, onde após uma grande match, Shannon conseguiu sair vitorioso e ao final os 2 se comprimentaram, mostrando ser grandes campeões. Na semana seguinte, Shannon foi colocado para defender seu Intercontinental Championship contra Gabriel Master, e conseguiu defender com sucesso o Title, assim mantendo sua invictabilidade. No Explosive Night #10, Daniel Bryan juntamente de Shannon Moore haviando sidos colocados para lutarem juntos em uma Tag Team Match contra a Devil Air ( Evan Bourne & Suicide), mas antes mesmo da luta começar, Bourne anunciou o fim de sua Tag com Suicide e o seguimento terminou com ele sendo atacado por Bryan, Shannon e Suicide Na ExplosiveMania, Master, Seagal, Luf, Shannon, Suicide e Bryan participaram de uma Money in the Bank Ladder Match, onde Shannon Moore conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim ganhando um contrato por qualquer World Title de sua escolha ao momento em que quiser... No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Shannon Moore enfrentou seu grande amigo Guy Hardy, em uma grande luta, na qual Shanon conseguiu sair vitorioso e os 2 mostraram bastante respeito um pelo o outro durante a match Shannon foi colocado para enfrentar o ECW Champion, Damien Sandow no Explosive Night #12 em uma Champion VS Champion Match, ao final da Match, o desafiante ao Title de Shannon para o Explosive Night #13, Wade Barrett, tentou lhe atrapalhar, mas mesmo assim Shannon fez seu Finisher pra cima dele e no final ainda conseguiu a vitória pra cima de Sandow Então no Explosive Night #13, Barrett finalmente teve seu Title-Shot, mas não foi capaz de derrotar Shannon Moore e na semana seguinte, Shannon e Hardy Boy, venceram Vega & Carlos, mas foi por D.Q. após os Tag Team Champions Derrubarem Hardy Boy pra cima de uma Table... Mais cedo ainda no Explosive Night #13, Barrett havia vencido uma Battle Royal que tinha como prêmio o 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship e então desafiou Shannon Moore para uma Ladder Match no Extreme Rules, já que os 2 tinha uma pequena Streak nesse tipo de Match e Shannon conseguiu defender o Title mais uma vez e colocar sua Streak de Ladder Matches em 3-0 Poucos dias após o Extreme Rules, foi anunciado que Shannon Moore havia feito um grande feito como Intercontinental Champion... ele em apenas 1 Reinado, havia ficado com o Title por 69 dias, superando assim Gabriel Mysterio que com seus 3 Reinados juntos, havia chegado à apenas 68 dias e então Shannon Moore começou a ser considerado o Melhor Intercontinental Champion da história da EWF No Explosive Night #15, Shannon mais uma vez defendeu seu Title com sucesso, dessa vez contra o Hall of Famer, Felipe Paulo No Explosive Night #16, Shannon Moore, Felipe Paulo e Wade Barrett derrotaram sem dificuldades a "The J.O.B. Squad" em uma 6 Man Tag Team Match, onde após o combate, Felipe Paulo atacou Shannon Moore com o Bookend e Wade Barrett atacou Felipe Paulo com o Bull Hammer, assim começando uma rivalidade entre os 3 Shannon Moore foi o Special Guest Referee da Single Match entre Wade Barrett e Felipe Paulo no Explosive Night #17, onde Barrett saiu vitorioso, mas logo após a vitória foi atacado por Shannon Moore que então anunciou que defenderia seu Title no Summerslam em uma Triple Threat Match entre os 3, onde Shannon Moore novamente defendeu seu Title com sucesso Ainda no Summerslam, durante a Buried Alive Match de Will "The Charisma" VS Carlos Shadows, valendo o World Heavyweight Championship, um homem mascarado invadiu a Arena com um trator gigante para ajudar Will à enterrar Carlos e consequentemente defender com sucesso seu Title, porém, após a Match, Will retornou ao ringue e foi comemorar com seu Championship, mas é ai que Shannon Moore entra na história... O homem mascarado desceu do trator e foi até o ringue com uma sacola preta em mãos... o homem então tira a máscara revelando ser Shannon Moore e tira da sacola a Briefcase que havia conquistado na ExplosiveMania. Will ao entender do que se tratava tentou fugir do ringue, mas rapidamente recebeu uma Briefcase Shot de Shannon, que entregou à Briefcase ao Referee oficializando o Cash In, subiu no Top Corner e faz o Halo em Will para conseguir derrota-lo e assim se tornar o New World Heavyweight Champion!!! (No dia seguinte foi anunciado que Shannon Moore havia entregado o Intercontinental Championship à Evan Miller, para poder se dedicar somenta ao World Title agora, assim Shannon deixou o Intercontinental Championship vago sem nunca ter perdido uma match com ele e sem dúvidas deixando muito prestígio junto, prestígio praticamente não visto com o Title desde Guy Hardy) World Heavyweight Champion Shannon Moore teve sua 1° defesa do World Heavyweight Championship contra Will "The Charisma" no Explosive Night #18, mas ao final da Match... as luzes se apagam e... Alexandre aparece... todos ficam pensando que Alexandre atacaria Will, mas para a surpresa de todos, Aexandre ataca Shannon Moore e deixa Will fugir... em seguida, Alexandre diz que ele não se importa com Will ou com qualquer outro, tudo o que ele deseja é o World Heavyweight Championship de volta! No Explosive Night #19, Will teve um Peep Show onde Alexandre e Shannon Moore foram os convidados... Will foi direto ao assunto, dizendo que tanto ele quando Alexandre queriam um Title Shot ao World Heavyweight Championship e então ficou decidido que Shannon botaria seu Title em jogo no Explosive Night #20 em uma Triple Threat Match com Will e Alexandre e ao final disso tudo, as luzes se apagaram e Alexandre simplesmente sumiu do ringue... Então chegou o Explosive Night #20... Shannon e Will entraram no ringue normalmente, mas nada de Alexandre aparecer... então as luzes se apagaram e dessa fez foi Will quem sumiu do ringue... as luzes então mais uma vez se apagaram e dessa vez quando voltaram, Carlos Shadows estava atrás de Shannon Moore. Shannon se vira e recebe um Chokeslam de Carlos e então ficou decidido que os 2 se enfrentariam em uma Texas Death Match no Hardcore Justice 2014, onde mesmo Carlos sendo muito mais forte fisicamente, Shannon Moore conseguiu a vitória após um Tornado DDT em cima de uma Table No Main Event do Explosive Night #21, Shannon lutou em uma Champion VS Champion Match, onde enfrentou o Atual Intercontinental Champion, Billy Kingston... uma luta sem dúvidas excelente por parte dos 2, mas que no final, mesmo com Will aparecendo para distrair Shannon, o mesmo conseguiu a vitória pra cima de Billy... Will e Shannon então começaram à discutir, Will disse nunca ter tido uma luta digna de verdade contra Shannon pelo Title e que deseja "One More Match", tendo muito apoio popular nesse pedido... Shannon então atacou Will e anunciou uma Hell in a Cell Match entre os 2 pelo WHC no Night of Champions 2014, mas enquanto falava, Will conseguiu se recuperar e depois lhe acertar um Spear, assim encerrando o show comemorando, enquando a Crowd gritava "ONE MORE MATCH!!!" No Main Event do Explosive Night #22, a Hardytude foi colocado para enfrentar Will "The Charisma" e Prince Devitt em uma excelente Tag Team Match, onde ao final, enquanto Hardy Boy se distraia com Will do lado de fora do ringue, Prince Devitt conseguiu uma limpa vitória fazendo o Pinfall em cima de Shannon Moore e então o show se encerrou com Devitt e Will comemorando a vitória No Main Event do Explosive Night #23, o World Heavyweight Champion, Shannon Moore foi colocado para enfrentar o EWF Champion, Prince Devitt, em uma excelente Match... "The Prince of Punk" VS Prince Devitt, mas dessa vez em uma Single Match, onde novamente Devitt conseguiu uma vitória limpa e o show então se encerra com ele comemorando com seu EWF Championship no centro do ringue! Então finalmente chegou o Night of Champions... a One More Match de Will contra Shannon Moore em uma Hell in a Cell Match pelo World Heavyweight Championship, onde ao final, Will tirou a proteção de um dos Corners, Shannon tentou lhe fazer um Corner Splash, mas Will desviou, fazendo Shannon bater diratamente na parte desprotegida e então Will lhe faz o Killswitch para assim conquistar o World Heavyweight Championship pela 2° vez em sua carreira! Então ao final do Main Event no Night of Champions, Hardy Boy continuou dando diversos Chair Shots em Devitt deitado... na sequência, Hardy chama R-Truth, Alexandre e Shannon Moore ao ringue... R-Truth acerta o What's Up em Devitt, depois Shannon lhe faz o Diving Mooregasm e Alexandre o Sister Abigail... ainda não satisfeito, Hardy Boy lhe acertaria o Twist of Fate, mas é ai que John Vega, Carlos Shadows e Will entram na Arena com Steel Chairs, protegendo Devitt efazendo os outros 4 deixarem o ringue... o Show se encerra com Vega, Carlos e Will olhando o estado de Devitt, enquanto Truth, Alexandre, Shannon e Hardy vão deixando a Arena... No Explosive Night #24, Carlos, tendo ao seu lado John Vega, enfrentou Shannon Moore que teve ao seu lado Hardy Boy, porém, no meio da Match Hardy acertou um fortíssimo Chair Shot em Carlos, fazendo ele vencer por DQ, mas começar à sangrar muito... Hardy ainda iria lhe atacar mais, mas na hora exata, Vega salva Carlos acertando em Hardy um RKO em cima da Steel Chair... ainda não satisfeito, Vega faria um Punt Kick em Hardy, mas dessa vez foi Shannon quem salvou Hardy, ao lhe puxar para fora do ringue na hora certa... Então, no Explosive Night #25, Carlos e Vega enfrentam a Hardytude em uma Single Match, onde com um RKO de Vega no meio do ar em Shannon, Carlos e Vega conquistam a vitória Main Event do Lockdown 2014... Elimination Lethal Lockdown Match... Prince Devitt, Will "The Charisma", John Vega e Carlos Shadows VS Hardy Boy, Shannon Moore, R-Truth e Alexandre... uma das melhores Matches de todos os tempos, vencida pelo Team Babyface após Will eliminar Shannon, R-Truth e Alexandre e no final Devitt eliminar Hardy Boy com o Tombstone Piledriver como homenagem à Carlos Shadows... o Show se encerrou com Vega, Carlos e Will comemorando com Devitt em seus ombros! Moore, após o Lockdown se aposentou dos ringues da EWF Alcunhas *"The Hardytude Follower" (Face) *"The Prince of Punk" (Heel) Conquistas *1x World Heavyweight Champion *ExplosiveMania Money in the Bank Ladder Match Winner *1x Intercontinental Champion *Slammy Awards - "Newcome" of the Summer (2014) *Slammy Awards - "This is Awesome Moment" of the Summer (2014) seu Cash-In em Will para conquistar o World Heavyweight Championship no Summerslam *Slammy Awards - "Match" of the Winter (2014) - Vega, Will, Carlos e Devitt VS Hardy, Alexandre, Shannon e R-Truth - Lethal Lockdown Match - Lockdown